Talk:Deconstruction in Elfen Lied/@comment-15753643-20130906205320/@comment-15753643-20130908063632
I'm not trying to be offensive or aggresive. I'm just stating my interpretation of the anime, which leaves stuff out and thusly does leave some room for interpretation. We are members of the same fandom, but obsessed fans often have disagreements over interpretions. An example would be the Star Wars fandom's "Who Shot First" problem...before Lucas made that moronic edit. Star Wars also has a LOT of plot holes and missing information, which leads to different interpretations. Some fans extensively quote the extended universe novels, because Lucas at some point declared most of it canon, but other fans dismiss EU and base their interpretations solely on the movies. It was the EL anime that swept me off my feet, and thusly the anime that I tend to follow. Even if it means having to fill in left out details myself. I personally see the Elfen Lied manga as more of a rough draft. Conversely, I greatly enjoyed the Love Hina manga and despised the anime. I also HATED the Trigun Maximum manga. Where did Nana, #3 et come from? I explained my theory on that lengthy timeline post. "The DNA voice IS in the anime"- Or it could be the stress induced hallucination of a psychologically unstable 10 year old girl. Never stated in anime, so I draw my own conclusions. Did Lucy know about Kakuzawa's plan? She stated that she could endanger humans in just 5 or so years, so she must have known something. It wouldn't be unlike Kakuzawa to loudly boast of his brilliant plans. He did that sort of shit in both the anime and manga. Has Lucy done too much to redeem herself in this life, even as a reborn Nyuu? That is more of a philisophical question. In the US, she would get the death penalty without question. In Norway, it is illegal to imprison someone for over 20 years regardless of number or victims or lack of remorse. That neo-nazi scumbag that murdered 70 people is getting out in 20 years, even though he clearly stated that he enjoyed his actions, is proud of his actions, and promises to do it again the second he gets out! Since she commited virtually all of her worst murders as a minor and is quite remorseful, Kaede would get between 5-10 years in the insane land of the Norsemen. Not even kidding! Germany is the same way. They were afraid they would go bankrupt from having to keep nearly 1 million SS war criminals in jail for life. After letting those assholes go for largely financial reasons, they figured that no one deserves over 20 years, because even Joachim Peiper only got 10 and he was one the worst human beings to ever live! Even manga Lucy is a saint compared to that sick fuck. Thank God he picked a fight with French peasants and was brutally murdered. Hilariously, his family refused to press charges because they all thought he deserved it. Cultural differences are amazing aren't they? It is no wonder I have noticed that German fans seem to forgive Lucy much easier than American fans.